Memori
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Udara yang pekat membangkitkan memori lama, membangkitkan mimpinya yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi nyata.


**Memori**

**Disclaimer:** Milik J. K. Rowling

**Rating:** T

**Setting:** Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince

**Warnings:** AR, OoC, Chara Death, Very Short One-shot, dan tulisan _"italic"_ untuk flashback.

-::-

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

**Memori © Putra Penipu**

-::-

"_Tenggelam."_

"_Seberapa dalam?"_

-::-

Draco Malfoy menghela napas, bahkan udara yang berarak di sekelilingnya terasa kebas. Sekedar menghirup udara pun, ia tak lagi bebas.

Dunianya mulai menggila. Ataukah—? Tidak, ia tidak ingin ikut menjadi gila.

"Andai saja..." kata-kata itu terus terucap, tak tersekap.

Dua kata yang hanya terasa indah saat diucap lidah, tetapi pongah. Dua kata yang meluncur halus dari belah bibirnya, tetapi tak ada artinya.

Ya, andai saja... Dua kata yang penuh dusta, tetapi itulah yang terus ada. Walau, ia tahu, tak akan bisa mengubah apapun juga.

Draco Malfoy - mungkin - bukan pengkhayal yang tak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan. Ia masih punya mimpi untuk diwujudkan, tetapi sampai saat inipun ia tak sanggup menghilangkannya. "Andai saja," dan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Andai saja ayahnya tak dihukum penjara, andai saja ia tak diberi mandat untuk menghilangkan nyawa, dan andai saja tak ada tanda kegelapan yang tertoreh di lengannya, dan andai saja—

Dua kata, andai saja, yang dapat menjadi sebuah penghiburan untuk hatinya, terdengar begitu sempurna, tetapi kenyataannya hampa.

Kini pikirannya tak menentu dan jantungnya, yang tak lagi bertalu-talu, berdetak pilu, hatinya sebegitu ragu. Sesak yang ia rasa mulai membelenggunya; jiwa dan raga.

Di depan cermin kamar mandi pria, Draco Malfoy hampir tak mengenali dirinya. Rambutnya yang selalu rapi, menjadi liar dan sepasang mata abu-abu balik menatapnya nanar.

Draco Malfoy tahu sebabnya, tanda kegelapan di lengannya menjadi biang di balik ini semua. Ia cengkeram erat tanda kegelapan yang tertoreh di lengannya, lalu ia kepalkan tangannya dan ia hantamkan pada kaca di hadapannya.

Satu kali.

Dua kali.

Tiga kali.

"Arrgh!" Draco Malfoy meraung. Di dalam kungkungan kamar mandi, lolongan tajamnya bergaung.

Ia hiraukan kaca di hadapannya yang mulai retak berantakan karena hantamannya. Tak ia rasakan, rasa sakit yang menjalar saat darah mulai mengalir keluar. Menodai telapak tangannya, mewarnai cermin di hadapannya. Air mata mulai membasahi pipinya, tetapi bukan karena rasa sakit fisik yang mendera.

Draco Malfoy menunduk, memandang punggung tangannya, bahkan rasa sakit fisiknya tak berarti apa-apa. Luka di punggung tangannya, membuat sebuah genangan merah. Rasa sakit dalam jiwanya lebih tak tertahankan, dan Draco Malfoy memilih untuk tenggelam dalam genangan merah, darah.

Ya, tenggelam...

-::-

_Tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri, itulah yang Draco Malfoy lakukan saat ini. Ia bahkan tak menyadari seorang gadis berambut hitam datang menghampiri._

"_Kau bisa berbagi denganku, Draco," ia terhenyak, dan berbalik menatap Astoria. Gadis itu selalu mengerti yang ia rasa._

_Ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin begitu sepi, di malam yang selarut ini, teman-teman satu asramanya sudah pergi menyambut alam mimpi._

"_Astoria, menjauhlah. Aku bukan lagi Draco Malfoy yang kau kenal," sergahnya, walaupun ada rasa tak rela di hatinya saat ia mengatakannya._

"_Draco..." Astoria tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya._

_Lalu, dengan kasar, Draco Malfoy berdiri dari duduknya, mengabaikan tatapan tak mengerti dari Astoria dan mengoyak lengan kemejanya. Tampak begitu hitam, tanda kegelapan yang tertoreh di sana._

_Reaksi Astoria tak seperti yang ia duga. Gadis itu tidak pergi menjauhinya, tetapi sebaliknya, Astoria berlari menghambur, memeluknya. "Draco, hal itu tak akan menjadi penghalang di antara kita," sergah Astoria._

_Dunia di sekitar Draco Malfoy seperti tak lagi berputar pada porosnya. "Dunia sihir sudah tak waras, Astoria," Draco Malfoy berbisik di antara helai-helai rambut seorang gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya. Astoria berbalik menatapnya. Mata coklat Astoria seperti menenggelamkan dirinya._

"_Aku tak ingin ikut tenggelam di dunia yang gila. Aku lebih memilih untuk mati tenggelam di danau hitam ataupun di laut—"_

_Astoria menghentikan ucapannya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Mengapa hanya kau seorang? Mengapa kau tak mengajakku turut serta, bersama-sama, tenggelam?"_

_Ya, Draco Malfoy masih punya satu mimpi. Selalu bersama dan berbagi dengan orang yang ia cintai, dan ia tak ingin mimpinya hanya menjadi sekedar ilusi._

"_Ya, Astoria. Kita. Aku dan kau, bersama-sama."_

_Astoria tersenyum, "Seberapa dalam?"_

"_Hingga—"_

-::-

Draco Malfoy tiba-tiba menengadah, dan menyadari, ia tak lagi hanya seorang diri. Di pantulan cermin, seorang laki-laki, rivalnya, memandang dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilat, menyelidiki.

Dengan cepat, Draco Malfoy memutar tubuhnya, dan menyerang rival di depannya dengan rapalan mantra. Sang rival melawan dan mereka mempunyai ambisi untuk saling mengalahkan.

Rapalan mantra yang tak mengenai sasaran, menghancurkan semua benda yang ada di sekitar mereka. Dinding-dinding kamar mandi tak lagi bersih tanpa noda dan air menyembur keluar dari segala sisi kamar mandi pria.

Dan Draco Malfoy meneriakkan, salah satu mantra tak termaafkan, _"Cruci—"_*

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!"_*

Itulah mantra terakhir yang terlontar dan menyambar. Lalu, tubuh Draco Malfoy rubuh, saat seluruh badannya bagai disayat beribu sembilu. Di lantai kamar mandi yang tergenang, oleh air dan darah, Draco Malfoy tenggelam.

"Astoria," saat ini, gadis itu memang tidak berada di sisinya, tetapi ia tetap ada, bahkan di sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

Udara yang pekat membangkitkan memori lama. Membangkitkan mimpinya yang ia harap dapat menjadi nyata. Walaupun yang ia harapkan tak selalu menjadi kenyataan.

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadarannya, Draco Malfoy, membayangkan, _ia berbalik menatap mata coklat Astoria yang seperti menenggelamkannya._

"_Aku tak ingin ikut tenggelam di dunia yang gila. Aku lebih memilih untuk mati tenggelam di danau hitam ataupun di laut—"_

_Astoria menghentikan ucapannya dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya. "Mengapa hanya kau seorang? Mengapa kau tak mengajakku turut serta, bersama-sama, tenggelam?"_

_Ya, Draco Malfoy masih punya satu mimpi. Selalu bersama dan berbagi dengan orang yang ia cintai, dan ia tak ingin mimpinya hanya menjadi sekedar ilusi. _Walau kini mimpinya memang menjadi sekedar memori.

"_Ya, Astoria. Kita. Aku dan kau, bersama-sama."_

_Astoria tersenyum, "Seberapa dalam?"_

Bersamaan dengan hilangnya sebuah kesadaran, Draco Malfoy menjawabnya, memorinya yang sempat tertunda. _"Hingga air tak lagi beriak di permukaan."_

-::-

**Selesai**

-::-

***Mantra yang diucapkan oleh Draco Malfoy dan Harrry Potter**. Dikutip dari _Harry Potter and the Haf-Blood Prince_. Halaman 657. Oleh **J. K. Rowling**.

**Catatan:**

Ah, ini adalah fic AR dan mantra Sectumsempra yang diucapkan oleh Harry Potter adalah murni kecelakaan karena ketidaktahuan.

-::-


End file.
